Currently, with increasingly high requirements for photography, a user more hopes to capture each classic moment, and hopes that a photo taken by the user is more professional. However, a nonprofessional person often cannot take a professional photo, and therefore, cannot well capture a wonderful moment.
With the development of smart cameras, the smart cameras have scene modes that switch automatically, for example, a smart camera detects a corresponding scene, and sets parameters correspondingly. For example, the scene modes include a portrait mode, a landscape mode, a macro mode, a sports mode, and the like. When a smart camera is used for photographing a landscape, after detection by a sensor in the smart camera, a mode with parameter settings most suitable for photographing the landscape can be automatically switched to the landscape mode; when a lens of the smart camera is close to a subject to be photographed, the mode can be automatically switched to the macro mode, thereby implementing focusing a close subject for photographing. When the smart camera photographs a moving subject, the mode is switched to the sports mode, and a shutter speed increases. This technology meets requirements of users for several most commonly used scenes, and parameters in some modes with automatic settings also make a photo better.
However, the foregoing smart camera cannot help the user with framing or image composition, that is, in a current photographing process, image composition quality of a to-be-taken photo cannot be determined or adjusted, which results in a poor photographing result.
In addition, there are many photos in the current smart camera, of which some are taken with a good effect, and some are taken with a poor effect. The current smart camera cannot automatically manage the photos, and instead the user has to view each photo in person, select and delete a photo taken with a poor effect, and sort through photos taken with a similar effect.